Bakura's masterplan
by DarknessBeatsLight
Summary: Bakura has succeeded in one of his plans. He is now one step closer to destroying the pharaoh! But it's hard not to get distracted by you in the spare time. Reader x R. Bakura / Y. Bakura / Thief King
1. Chapter 1

I woke up Sunday morning to a pounding on my bedroom door.

"Hey (y/n)!

Wake up! I have finally succeeded!" Came a low voice from behind the door.

I turned my head to look at the alarm clock, 04.56 it read.

Growling I turned myself away from the door: "Uhnnnn.. Bakuraaaa, it's 5 o'clock in the morning! Come back in two hours… or so…." With that I was almost asleep again, when I heard him crash open the door.

I jumped at the sound and rolled to my other side to see Bakura standing in the doorway looking very pissed off and very excited at the same time. He turned on the light so I had to cover my eyes against it.

"Didn't you hear me, (y/n)?! I expect you to obey me when I command you to wake up!"

"Like I've told you a million times Bakura, I am not your slave, which means you don't get to obey me." I said calmly, while squinting against the light.

"Never mind that, I finally did it! All my efforts have not been in vain!"

I looked at him confused. _What was he talking about. He managed to take over the world in one night? Maybe he finally got rid of the pharaoh.. Nahh. _

He looked at me expectantly.

I didn't want to look dumb, but I really had no idea what he meant "So, what exactly did you accomplish?"

His look changed to a scowl. "I told you, I have been trying to get in touch with some allies. More specifically, my past self."

Trying to keep my eyes open, I thought back. Some weeks ago he did say something about his past self, the Thief King, but he only mentioned it once and I kind of forgot about it.

Seeing that I remembered he continued with a grin "Come downstairs with me and you'll see." With that he turned and left my room.

I yawned, looked at the clock one more time, but dragged myself out of bed anyway. I was curious as to what he wanted to show me. I looked myself up and down. I was wearing a light blue pajama with Eek the cat faces all over it. I thought about getting dressed, but decided against it. It was just Bakura anyway. He had seen me in my pajamas before. And I was too tired to think about it further.

I went downstairs where Bakura was waiting for me. Giving me an amused look because of my attire he told me to sit down. I sat down on the couch waiting for the explanation.

"A week ago I managed to communicate with my old self, through use of my Millennium Ring and some other artifacts that I recently claimed."He said with that grin on his face again. "After talking with him we had an idea which would enable me to transport my past self here, to the future. The first time we tried failed though and it wasn't until three days ago that I realized it was because we are basically the same person. As my old self reminded me there was an item that could take care of that little problem. However in this time that item has vanished long ago, but 5000 years ago it was brand new. My other self obtained it and used it tonight and it worked!" He finished, bursting into evil laughter.

I had been quiet through all that. _Akefia_.. I met him once. When Yugi and his friends were transported back in time I managed to come along, hoping to assist Bakura there. Instead of Bakura I met Akefia though. King of thieves is what his minions called him. Even with my help we failed to beat the pharaoh though. The memory of losing Akefia and Bakura came back to me. It still hurt even though that was a year ago. I was so glad when I saw the millennium ring glow after Yugi had put it in the stone. In the middle of the duel between the pharaoh and Yugi, before anyone even knew what happened, I had taken the millennium ring and taken off with it.

Looking at Bakura, and hoping he wouldn't wake the neighbors with his loud laughter I asked: "You brought yourself from 5000 years ago to our time?" I thought to myself _If he did transport Akefia here, is he now stuck in an item as well? Taking possession of someone else's body? _I thought about what he would look like now. He was quite handsome in the past. Tanned body, very muscular white hair that stood in all directions and a large scar under his right eye, which only made him look even better even though I didn't like to imagine how he got it.

As if reading my thoughts Bakura said, "He's here in his own body." While he said that someone stept into the living room and stood next to Bakura, the very same grin on their faces. He was wearing the same thing he had been wearing then. Just a cloth and a red cape. He was just as tall as Bakura, but his bare chest was much more broad.

I looked at them stunned for a few seconds before getting up. With my yaw hanging slightly open I walked towards Akefia _It couldn't be _I reached a hand out to him and carefully touched him on the shoulder. It was solid. He was really here. I looked up at his eyes, realizing I had been staring mostly at his chest. His eyes stared right back at me. Blushing I quickly pulled back my hand and looked at Bakura who looked back with a wide grin.

"That is not all. There was a slight side effect when I separated my spirit from his."

I heard someone behind them come quietly into the room. Blushing and with the sweetest smile on his face, Ryou came to stand next to Akefia. My yaw dropped further open and I took a few steps back. Next to Akefia Ryou looked very small, except for the difference in height, Akefia was also twice as broad shouldered.

"Hi (y/n)" Ryou said shyly.

Upon hearing my name I snapped out of it. My stunned look turned to a broad smile. "Wow Bakura! This is amazing!" I said, getting excited. I could hardly keep myself from jumping up and down. Looking at their faces one by one I stopped at Ryou, who tried to hide a yawn. "Oh, you guys must be tired!" They all nodded. "Well you guys get to bed then. One of you can take my bed. I wouldn't be able to sleep now anymore anyway. And the third ehm…" "I can sleep on the floor" Came the voice of Akefia. "I'm used to it."

They all went upstairs leaving me to my thoughts.

I was so excited and I wasn't even sure why. I decided to have a shower first. Getting a towel and walking to the bathroom I remembered I would need a change of clothes. That reminded me that I had been wearing pajamas that whole time. _Maybe I should have changed into normal clothes before I came down after all.. oh well. _I thought blushing lightly.

I sneaked into my room and saw Ryou sleeping soundly in my bed. _He is so adorable when he sleeps. Well actually even when he's not sleeping. _Without making a sound I got some clothes and left my bedroom, closing the door carefully behind me.

After taking a shower I went downstairs again. I decided to make them all something to eat for when they woke up. I usually didn't make Bakura something to eat at all, because he would only assume I would do it all the time and start ordering me around as his slave again. But in this case I was willing to make an exception.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1 pm before I heard stumbling on the stairs. I had been doing some research about recently stolen artifacts and what they were supposedly used for in ancient times. Leaving a trail of unsolved crimes, It wasn't hard to find out what Bakura had been up to these last few weeks.

Ryou walked into the living room. He had taken a shower as well by the looks of his dripping white hair.

"Good morning." He said with a sweet smile.

"You mean good afternoon!" I said smiling back at him.

"Oh right! Is it that late already?" he asked, looking at the clock.

"Yup." I said.

Before Ryou could walk to the kitchen I said: "Sit down Ryou. I will make you some tea and I already made some sandwiches for when you guys would wake up. "

I pushed him to the couch and made him sit. He looked at me surprised before he smiled again.

"Thank you (y/n)."

"No problem Ryou."

You made some tea for the both of you and got a sandwich out of the fridge. Setting it on the table you sat down next to Ryou. As he started to eat, you couldn't stop yourself anymore from asking: "Ryou, now that you have your own body… Are you going to… Will you.. What are you going to do?"

Swallowing a bite he looked at me with his large brown eyes. "Well I uh.. I hadn't really decided yet. This was rather unexpected for me too you see."

"Oh yes, of course." I said. "I was just wondering, since you know, you don't agree with Bakura's plans and now that you are finally free.. I expected you to get out of here as soon as you could."

I looked at him serious. I had been thinking about that while the boys were sleeping. And I didn't want Ryou to leave, I really liked him, he was a welcome change from Bakura.

Ryou had already finished his sandwich. _That boy sure can eat.. _He looked back at me, his face now serious too "Too be honest, the thought had crossed my mind. But I'm not sure I want to leave you with them. I really like you (y/n)."

Hearing what he said I blushed a little before looking away. "Well I don't want you to go either." I said softly. When I looked up again he was smiling at me and I smiled back.

At that moment two pair of feet came stomping down the stairs. Without saying a word Bakura let himself fall on the couch next to me leaving Akefia looking around for where he could sit.

"Sit here Akefia" You said, quickly getting up and walking to the kitchen. You poured them both some tea and got all the sandwiches out of the fridge. Putting it down before them you sat on the other side of the table on the floor.

"Ah that's more like it (y/n)! If only you made us breakfast every day." Bakura said to me with his usual evil grin.

Glaring at him I decided not to respond to his comment.

As I sat there sipping my tea I looked at the three of them. Ryou on the left, Akefia in the middle and Bakura on the right. _What a sight, three goodlooking boys on the couch. _Their faces were so similar, yet there were subtle differences, the scar on Akefia's face the only not so subtle difference.

Ryou's face was the only one that looked clean. From the look and smell of Bakura and Akefia they hadn't bothered to take a shower. All of them were stuffing their faces, eating as if they hadn't seen a meal for days, even Ryou. Of course I had gotten used to their eating habbits, but after all this time I was still fascinated by it. Looking at Ryou who was eating with a look of happiness on his face, to Akefia, who was eating two sandwiches at the same time, to Bakura who was literally ripping the sandwich ferociously apart with his teeth, I subconsciously grinned.

Akefia noticed and grinned back at me. I blushed again. _Why do I keep doing that. _

After finishing lunch in silence, except for the noise of their chewing and tearing, I took the dishes to the kitchen.

"(y/n)! I'm still hungry!" Came Bakura's harsh voice.

"The food is right here in the kitchen, you can get it yourself!" I yelled back at him.

I heard him coming up behind me while I was neatly stacking the plates and cups. I felt his hands on my waist and his hot breath whispering in my ear: "I thought you finally understood that that's your job."

Almost dropping the cup I was holding I turned around to face him, turning slightly red in the face again. He was still holding my waist, our bodies too close for comfort, his face was one big grin which only made my face grow more red.

"And I thought I told you not to order me around!"

I pushed him away quickly and went back to the living room.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked me seeing how red my face was.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you Ryou." You smiled at him.

_In all this time Bakura has never done anything like that._ _I mean, I know I must mean something to him, he did keep me around very closely after all. But if anything, he considers me his minion. A pawn._

I heard a crash and was pulled out of my thoughts. I looked up and found Akefia was making a mess of the living room. Studying everything and throwing everything that wasn't interesting enough on the floor. Of course everything is time was new to him.

"Akefia Stop!" I yelled at him when I saw him pull the playstation from it's compartment, with all the wires still attached. "Put that back!"

He looked at me with a sly grin and pulled it further out.

"No!" I yelled. I jumped on his arm, wrestling the playstation from his grip before gently putting it back where it belonged. He looked at me with an amused smile.

Bakura walked into the living room again, a plate filled with food. His eyes surveying the room stopping on me and Akefia sitting on the floor, me with a heated and angry look on my face. He laughed at us and sat down on the couch.

Ryou had just been standing there watching Akefia and me struggle, but didn't miss his chance to steal another sandwich from Bakura's plate as he passed him.

"You! Stop messing up the house! Just look, don't touch! And while you're at it, Bakura can show you the bathroom, so you can take a shower." I heard Bakura choke on his food

"And what is a shower might I ask?" Akefia asked innocently.

"It's a way to clean yourself." I said calmly with an innocent smile on my face. "Trust me you need one right now."

Looking at Bakura who looked like he was about to refuse I added: "Don't get started, you need one too." I saw the anger flash in his eyes. _Mission accomplished. _

Before they could say another word I took Ryou by the hand and led him to the kitchen. Ryou managed to conveniently snatch another piece of food from Bakura's plate before he was pulled away.

"Phieuw" I said with a sigh. Ryou just laughed at me and I started laughing too.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later we had moved to a bigger apartment. I knew better then to ask Bakura how he got the money for such a big place. We all had our own room now and I even had my own bathroom which was only accessible from my room.

Ryou was still living with us and was going to a university now. Akefia had settled into his new home and time and Bakura was learning him the ropes of thievery in this new age.

We had been discussing for some time now how to get the pharaoh. The plan we had decided on would take some time to prepare and some waiting for the right opportunity. In the mean time Akefia and I entertained ourselves with video games, and Bakura was usually reading.

I came home one day after having gone out with friends to a theme park to find all three of the boys sitting on the couch, waiting. _This is suspicious. _

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hello (y/n)" Bakura greeted, "How was your day?"

"It was fun, the lines weren't that long so we got to do all the rollercoasters!" I told them enthusiastically.

"That sounds nice." Bakura answered.

Something was wrong here. Bakura usually didn't greet me at all, let alone show interest in my day. I looked at Ryou. He looked a bit nervous, but he was still smiling slightly. Akefia was just sitting there. Face unreadable. And Bakura.. He was trying to hide a wicked grin, and failing at it.

"I am going to take a shower now.. I'll be right back.." You said hesitantly. Quickly I ran up the stairs.

I felt much better after showering. I put on some fresh clothes and went back downstairs. They were still sitting in the exact same position.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked carefully. "What have you been up to today?"

"We decided on how we are going to amuse ourselves tonight."

"Oh, that's good! What is it?" I asked.

"I am glad you asked." Bakura answered. "Sit down and we'll tell you."

He stood up so I could sit in his place.

I sat down, eyeing all of them suspiciously. Ryou still looked nervous and was blushing. Akefia looked at me with a sly grin on his face I tried not to sit to close next to him, which was hard since the couch ended where I sat.

"We have been talking" Bakura continued "And we found out we have a common interest."

"Okeee," I said when he didn't continue. I felt Akefia's hand starting to caress my right leg. _I think I'm getting a good idea what that interest might be. _

My face flushed and I brushed Akefia's hand off me. I looked at him and he looked straight back, grin getting broader on his face. He started leaning over to my face while I leaned as far away from him as I could.

When I tried to get off the couch he put his right hand next to me. With his other he held my right arm out of the way. His face was so close now I could feel his breath on my lips. I turned my head away from him.

For a second I saw Bakura still standing there, a look on his face he usually had when he was about to get a treasure he was after. However I closed my eyes with a yelp right after I turned my head, because Akefia had started to kiss me under my ear and trailed lower to my neck. My breathing got faster and I couldn't help but moan as he kissed a tender spot on my neck.

Trying to shove him off me he suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes to see Ryou right in front of my face. "Ryou, not you too?" I asked panting a little.

"Relax (y/n)" Ryou whispered sofly before kissing my lips gently. He caressed my neck where Akefia had been kissing me before. My head was screaming 'No!' but my body refused to cooperate. Before I knew it I was kissing him back, weaving my hand in his beautiful hair. _I have always wanted to do that._

Ryou pulled back as he was softly nudged by Bakura. That woke me up though. I wouldn't let them have me this easily.

Instead of getting off the couch the conventional way, because this way was still blocked by Akefia's hand, I pulled myself backwards over the armrest of the couch and let myself drop to the floor. I quickly got up and backed away from the three boys. Walking backwards I slowly made my way towards the stairs.

"Don't leave us yet (y/n), I haven't had my turn yet." Bakura said with an evil grin.

He approached me quickly. Still walking backwards I found myself against the wall. Bakura took advantage of that moment to pin me to the wall with his hands on both sides next to me.

I looked at him angry, hoping he would lose courage. Of course it had the opposite effect. His lips closed in on mine, but before he could kiss me I hit him in the side with my fist causing his arm to drop, letting me escape.

I made it upstairs before he grabbed my foot and I fell face first to the floor. I tried to get up, but he was already on top of me. He turned me over and pinned my arms to the floor.

"No escape now.." He whispered in my ear.

I let out a soft whimper. I saw him smirk at me while I glared angrily back at him.

"You can try to look mad all you want, I can see right through you, you're enjoying this as much as I am." That remark didn't stop me from glaring even more angry at him.

My feet found a support and I used it to turn us around. With a grin that said victory I looked at him lying underneath me. "What would you know?" I asked panting a little. "Anyway who's the boss now?" I added, teasing him.

I was about to sit up when he said "I am." Before he pushed my head down with one of his free hands, pressing his lips against mine. I let out a surprised gasp. His tongue sought entrance, which I wasn't allowing, until he poked my side with his other free hand that is.

I felt his tongue running over mine, exploring my mouth. I wouldn't let him win though. I started fighting for dominance with my own tongue. I felt him smirk into the kiss. _Wait what am I doing?_ I realized he would win anyway if I kissed him back even if I won dominance over his tongue.

I pulled back, rolling off him.

"Don't deny it (y/n). You want us."He said "You want me."

He started to get up. Evading his hands I jumped over him to my room and locked the door behind me. Panting I let myself slide down against the door. _What was that…_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early the next morning. _Was it all a dream? _

I sat up in bed thinking. _No. It wasn't. Bakura, Akefia and even Ryou kissed me last night. _

A smile krept across my lips. _What?! Don't smile about that! _

I couldn't help it though, I couldn't keep a straight face.

I wanted to go out today. Away from them. To think. I didn't know how to treat this situation. I mean, three guys. _I haven't even been with one guy.. _

I decided to evade them for today. I grabbed everything I needed including some breakfast and sneaked out.

I came back late that evening. I had been spying on Yugi and his friends the whole day. Trying to find out their plans. When they had started dinner I realized I was pretty hungry too.

I headed home, but instead of using the front door I went in through my window, which I had unlocked before I left. I had become quite adapt at climbing in through windows thanks to Bakura.

I let myself fall on the bed. _Now what. _I couldn't face them yet. I would just have to wait until they had gone to bed.

Half an hour later I heard a knock on the door. I didn't answer.

"(y/n) it's me, Ryou. Are you there? I brought you some dinner."

Silence.

"I'll just put it down here in case you get hungry."

Silence.

I heard him starting to move away.

"Ryou, wait." I said, surprising myself. I couldn't hurt his feelings. It was Ryou after all.

I opened the door, there he stood with a concerned smile on his face. "Come in for a second" I told him.

We sat on my bed and I started eating.

"I'm sorry about what happened (y/n)." Ryou said.

"No you're not." I said in between two bites. "I can almost hear you grinning on the inside."

Ryou giggled a little at this.

"Oke, I'm not really sorry about what happened between you and me."

While eating I was still unable to suppress that smile from this morning. Ryou saw it and blushed slightly. Motivated by my smile he put his hands on my leg. Pretending nothing was going on I kept eating, subtly sneaking my hand onto his.

When I finished he took my plate and went to the door. "I think it will be safe to come downstairs tomorrow. They're busy preparing a new plan they made."

"Alright, thank you Ryou."

Smiling he closed the door behind him. I immediately locked it, took a shower and went to bed.

The next couple of days they acted as though nothing had happened. They were fully immersed in their new plan and Ryou was at the university during the day.

They told me about their plans and I started helping them with research and preparations. Today however there was little left to do and I saw their attention shifting back to me.

While I was still busy searching for useful information on my laptop I felt Bakura's hands on my shoulders.

"After all this hard work we deserve some relaxation don't you agree."

Akefia sat down next to me on the couch placing his hand on my leg again. Prepared for this I slammed the laptop shut and got up.

"Yes, why don't you two play a videogame to relax a little." I told them.

"Oh but you deserve to relax too (y/n)" Akefia said.

"No, no, I promised I'd help Ryou with dinner. You do want your dinner right?"

Both of them seemed to consider this when, as if on cue, Ryou came in saying we had to start dinner right now and dragged me to the kitchen. _Phieuw saved for now._

After having dinner and doing the dishes with Ryou I snuck upstairs. I locked the door changed into my pajama and sighing loud let myself fall on the bed.

I felt really warm when I awoke early the next morning. I was lying on my side when I tried to move but something around my waste stopped me.

When I opened my eyes I gasped. My head was resting on someone's shoulder. I saw his white locks falling over his bare white chest where my hand was resting.

_Oke Bakura or Ryou _I thought. I lifted my head to look at his face. He looked sweet. _So it must be Ryou. _

Trying to move back, I found my way was blocked by something or rather someone lying behind me, spooning me. I turned my head as far as I could. I could only make out more white hair.

A hand moved on my stomach. I looked down underneath the sheet to see two arms around me! One slender and one tanned and muscular. The last one had his hand under my shirt on my bare stomach.

_All three of them?! How do I get out of this one. How did they get in in the first place? I locked the door didn't I… Oh right, two of them are master thieves. _

Carefully I tried getting the arms off me. Gently lifting the tanned one I heard someone shifting behind me.

_Oke, new plan. _Softly stroking Ryou's face I tried to wake him up without startling him. He would surely help me. He smiled at my touch but didn't wake.

I tried again softly saying his name into his ear "Ryou."

This time he opened his eyes. He turned his eyes to me, but they were not chocolate brown, they had a red tinge in them!

"Shit Bakura" I whispered.

"With a wicked grin on his face he whispered back "Guessed wrong did you?"

He caressed my face as I had caressed his moments before. Automatically trying to move away I pushed back against the other two. I felt the tanned arm move again as the body attached to it shifted.

_I can't go anywhere if he wakes up too. _Seeing me nervously glance down as Akefia was starting to wake he said a bit louder this time "Thinking of going somewhere?"

I heard some grumbling behind me and decided to get out of there now. Removing the arms around me in one move I crawled to the end of the bed and jumped out.

Bakura was still grinning at me, the other two just looked at me through heavy eyelids. Apparently Akefia had held both me and Ryou in his embrace, because his arm was still around Ryou.

I was glad there wasn't enough light to see how red my face was. Without a word I went through the door, closed it behind me and went downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour after I got downstairs the boys came downstairs too. Bakura and Akefia commented me on my nice outfit. Since I couldn't go into my room anymore I was still wearing my pajamas. This time it was a light pink with unicorns on it. _Maybe I should get more serious pajamas. _

I didn't respond while I was sipping my tea on the couch. Akefia sat down next to me. As I bend forward to put my empty cup on the table I felt his hand on my back.

"Still not wearing a bra eh?" While my face turned bright red I stood up and went upstairs to get dressed. I tried not to think about how exactly he knew I hadn't been wearing one before.

I shook my head to stop thinking about it. _Focus. _Today was the day. The plan would be set in motion this afternoon. We all had to stop playing around and focus on the task ahead.

I went downstairs again and found Bakura and Akefia ready to go. Ryou was already in his uniform to go to school.

"Good luck today Ryou." I said to him.

"Thank you (y/n), good luck to you guys too." He said politely.

Later that day: "No, no, everything was in place! Everything went exactly according to plan! How could the pharaoh have won?!" Bakura was screaming.

He was right. Everything had gone exactly according to plan. We had had Tea hostage. The rest of the pharaoh's friends were locked in a container miles away. We were in a place we would not be disturbed in by anyone. The shadow realm had enveloped all, nothing could go wrong.

Untill the pharaoh challenged Bakura to a duel. Not with fists, but with cards of course. After taunting Bakura a while he had given in. And guess what, the pharaoh won, because he always wins with card games. I didn't understand how Bakura didn't seem to realize he couldn't win from the pharaoh when It came to duel monsters.

After Bakura lost Akefia had had a go too. Only he has never played duel monsters, he had only played with real monsters. He didn't understand the rules and before you could blink the pharaoh beat him too. I had to drag both of them out of there.

We were home again now. Bakura and Akefia had cooled off and were already working on a grand new scheme. I smiled at their determination. Ryou had gotten home before us and dinner was almost ready. Still discussing their new plans Bakura and Akefia ate. Listening to them Ryou and I ate our meal quietly.

It was already two hours after dinner. They had let me join their conversation and I had shared some of my own thoughts and ideas.

I smelled something and found it to be myself and the two guys around me. We had been running and sweating all day and hadn't even taken a shower yet.

"Eww, we're really smelly guys. I'm going to go take a shower. You should too." I got up and went to my room, missing the glint in their eyes.

I locked my door out of habit. Took a change of clothes out of my closet and went to the bathroom. Locking that door behind me too I started undressing. I heard the boys come up and stopped. Their footsteps went past my door.

_Relax (y/n). They wouldn't dare actually come In now. Right? _I turned on the water and got in. I washed my hair and just stood there for a few minutes enjoying the water on my back when I heard a noise in the next room, my room.

_Shit. _

I turned off the water and quickly wrapped a towel around me. Right on time. The door to the bathroom opened and Bakura and Akefia came in. I got out of the shower compartment.

"Too late guys. Party's over." I said with a warning look on my face.

They were both only wearing a towel as well. I tried hard to keep my scowl on my face and not turn red or look at their muscular chests too much.

"A good thing we didn't miss this sight though." Akefia said staring at you approvingly. A blush crept on my face.

"If you wanted to use my shower, all you had to do was ask." I said sweetly not wanting to react to his comment. I held on to my towel tight.

"We did come here to use your shower, with you in it of course." Bakura said moving around Akefia to my other side.

"Well that's a pity, I just finished. So if you don't mind I will be going now." I said while trying to go around Akefia.

Of course they wouldn't let me go that easy. Akefia sidestepped blocking my path. He moved forward, making me move backward. I walked right into Bakura of course whose hands started to run down over my bare arms and lower over my sides. While my back was pressed into Bakura, Akefia pressed his front on to mine. He smelled my hair and cupped my chin in his hand, lifting my face to his. I could see the pleasure in his eyes.

Sarcastically coughing and waving my hand because they smelled so bad I deftly moved away from them. I was now with my back to the wall, Akefia in front of me, Bakura to my right, door to my left. They hadn't closed the door entirely, good for me.

As Akefia tried to move between me and the door again I suddenly stepped forward, slipping my leg between his as far as I could with his towel being in the way. This surprised him. A smile crossed my lips.

I moved my face as close to his as I could get. He looked down at me, my lips were almost touching his when I whispered: "When I met you 5000 years ago I thought you were more of a gentleman." With my right hand I traced his spine ending up on his butt squeezing his left buttock. Carefully my left hand moved his right arm out of the way at the same time. Tracing my way upward again over his front with my right hand I ended up tracing circles around his nipple. I felt his breathing get heavier. He closed his eyes giving me the chance I needed.

I pushed him towards Bakura with all my strength, jumped out the door and closed it fast. I ran out my bedroom, closed that door too and entered the first room I saw. Locking it behind me. With both hands held against the door I stood there for a few seconds catching my breath.

I turned around. Ryou was sitting on his bed, staring at me. He too was wearing only a towel.

"Ryou! You were in on this too?" I demanded, making sure the towel was still firmly around me covering everything important.

"I wasn't sure if I could go through with it, that's why I was still here, thinking." He said with a blush.

He stood up and walked towards me. Thinking I could handle him easily if necessary I didn't back away. He stopped right in front of me, my eyes at the height of his chin. He looked at me and wiped some wet strands of hair out of my face.

Tentatively he wrapped his arms around me. Caressing my back. I leaned into him, enjoying his touch. He lifted my chin creating a little bit more space between us and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back more fiercely. He responded in kind. I was so distracted that I failed to notice his mischievous grin as he deftly undid my towel. It wasn't until I heard it fall on the floor I realized what he had done.

I gasped and tried to pull away, but he just held me closer, kissing me with more passion, pressing my naked body against his. I could feel his warm skin on my breasts. His left hand caressing my hip, fingers sneaking towards my butt. He squeezed my butt cheek earning a little yelp into the kiss from me. I was enjoying this far too much.

Feeling my way down his body with my hands I came to his towel. _Hehe I too can play this game. _While still kissing him back my tongue searching his mouth I managed to loosen the towel around him. I took it off him with one hand and pushed him a little off me with the other.

Breaking the kiss I stepped back, holding the towel in front of me. Free from his hands I wrapped the towel around me. He looked at me with a mingle of surprise and pleasure. Noticing it was his towel I was wearing and not my own, which was still on the floor, he covered his privates with his hands, a deep red blush on his face.

With a cross of a smile and a grin on my face I told him "Nice try."

I shoved him out the door, without giving him my towel I might add, and locked it behind him.

I needed clothes right now. Ryou's would do. His clothes were a bit big for me, but thinking of how big Akefia's clothes would have been in comparison I was very glad I had entered Ryou's room. I put on some boxers and jeans and his white/blue striped shirt which I liked so much. To compensate for my missing bra I put on a thick vest. I sighed relieved. _Much better. _


	6. Chapter 6

I left Ryou's room and walked across to my own. I could hear the water running from the shared bathroom. _Probably Ryou._ I didn't hear anything from behind my bedroom door.

Carefully I opened it. I heard voices come from inside my bathroom. _Bakura and Akefia took a shower together? _The water was off though. Maybe they already finished.

I was about to leave when the door to the bathroom opened, letting a cloud of steam out. Bakura walked out, a towel around his waist again and another on his shoulders. I could see drops of water gleaming on his skin. More drops fell from his wet hair. Landing on his chest, slowly making their way down.

He looked at me with a grin. "Well well, dressing up as Ryou are you now?"

Akefia stepped out of the bathroom behind him. Also looking me over he asked with a sly grin: "Aren't you missing one of these?" He held up my bra. It was red with black lace over it. One of my favorites. I shifted color.

Holding it in front of himself he said: "I'd really like to see you in this." Throwing it in a corner he took a step towards me. "Then again, wearing nothing at all would be good too."

I was still standing by the door, so I quickly got out and went downstairs.

Ten minutes later the boys came downstairs, fully dressed I saw to my relief. Ryou sat down next to me. Bakura and Akefia looked at Ryou pouting.

"Lucky bastard.." Bakura muttered under his breath. Ryou just smiled brightly back at him.

"You don't look that bad in my clothes (y/n)." Ryou said happily. I looked at him. He still had that bright smile on his face. I choose to ignore that comment. Standing up I started: "I'd like to change into m…"

Bakura interrupted me: "Why does he get to see you naked and we don't?" Akefia followed with: "And you made out with him too! That's something we cannot overlook."

"How do you kn.." _Ryou told them what happened?! _"Wait a second, first of all Ryou did NOT see me naked" I said with a growl, throwing an angry look at Ryou "I made sure of that." Raising my voice I continued: "Second of all, I clearly remember my hands caressing YOUR body Akefia, and kissing YOU Bakura, so don't start complaining!" I ended up almost shouting.

I was so mad at them I'm sure my face was a dark red. _How dare they be mad at me?! While all of this is their doing! _When I finished speaking I just stood there eyeing them with the most angry look I could manage. Instead of looking shocked they all had this small creepy smile on their faces, even Ryou.

It was quiet for a while and my words came back to me. "Wait, that's not what I.." As if I had just given them permission, they all made their way slowly towards me.

Backing away I stammered: "N-no, wait, stay back."

I made a break for it, running outside. I heard them following me. I ran as fast as I could. Behind me I heard Bakura say loudly, obviously so I could hear too "Let her go, she'll have to come back at some point."

Slowing my pace I came to a halt. I looked behind me. They were gone.

_They're right. _I thought bitterly, being angry at myself for not coming up with a better plan. Here I was, shoeless, outside, no money. They knew I could go in through my window so they'd probably be waiting there.

In my head I could still hear Bakura words: "Don't deny it (y/n). You want us. You want me."

I cursed silently.

Stubborn as I was I refused to go back even though it was already very late. I decided to go back to where we had held the pharaoh. I had researched the place myself so I was sure there wouldn't be anyone there.

Making my way there I noticed how cold it was outside at this time of night. I shivered.

"Ouch!" I had stepped in something sharp. Glass.

"Just my lucky day." I growled.

Fortunately I was almost there though.

As I found the place I made myself comfortable between some empty crates, or as comfortable as I could get anyway. Still shivering I tried to clean the blood of my foot as best as I could with my sleeve. I knew it was stupid to come here instead of coming home, but like I said, I can be really stubborn, I refused to let them win. With a frown on my face I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, I was freezing. It was cold out, but not cold enough to be freezing like I was. I always got cold so fast. My muscles were stiff when I got up. Trembling I made my way back home. Enough was enough. They just had to accept that they couldn't treat me this way. I'd just have to make them understand I was serious about this.

I tried to get warm by walking faster, but that just hurt my foot more. Clasping my arms around me I kept on walking ignoring comments from strange men. Bakura had taught me how to fight. I could defend myself if I had to.

One man came a bit too close. I prepared myself for the worst. I looked up at him. His grin faded from his face as he looked back. He stepped away. Apparently my face said it all.

Coming home I remembered I didn't have the key with me. Climbing to my window with my throbbing foot didn't seem all that appealing at the moment, so I just rang the doorbell and waited. A moment passed and I heard footsteps hurrying to the door. It was Ryou that opened the door.

"(y/n)" He exclaimed.

He stepped back when he saw the look on my face, but seeing the state I was in he helped me inside anyway.

I walked into the living room. Bakura and Akefia stood up from the couch. They looked at me shocked.

"Don't." I growled in a low voice. It didn't sound like me at all.

They stared at me stupefied but didn't move any closer. I went upstairs to my room, locked it as usual and went straight for the shower. I caught a look of myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my face looked very white, dark rings were visible under my eyes and my lips were a blue, purplish color. Aside from that I had a menacing look on my face. I jumped at my own reflection. _No wonder they were scared,_ I thought.

I turned on the water, letting it get warm before I started undressing. My muscles were still stiff from the cold. I put my hand in the stream of water. "Ouch" That was hot. Turning the knob a bit I made the temperature more pleasant and carefully got in. Even though the temperature of the water was nice on my arms and back it burned on my ice-cold feet.

I cleaned myself and washed my hair again. _How am I ever going to get a comb through it again_. I thought. I got out and dried myself. The wound on my foot had opened again. At least it was clean now. I put a bandage on it, walked into my room and got dressed. _Well, at least they're leaving me alone. _

When I got downstairs I saw Ryou busy cleaning the floor. Apparently I had left a trail of bloody footsteps. He looked at me cautiously. "Are you alright (y/n)?"

"I'm fine."

I walked to the couch where I slumped into the pillows. Bakura came from the kitchen holding cups of tea. He glanced at me cautiously before putting one down in front of me.

"Thought you might like some tea." He said quietly.

"Thanks." I responded in a hollow voice.

Sipping my tea, feeling the hot liquid flow down my throat, I felt a lot better. I let out a long sigh. I already felt bad for what I did. They must have been worried about me. Then another voice in my head said _Don't feel sorry for them. It's their fault anyway._

At that moment Ryou gave Bakura a nudge.

"I know!" He snapped at Ryou. "Euhm. (y/n). We.. might have pushed you a bit far last night. We want to ap.. apo.."He stopped. "What I'm trying to say is we're.. we're so.."

"We're sorry." Ryou finished for him.

I stared blankly at their anxious faces for a few seconds. I wanted to say "whatever" just so they knew I was still angry at them. I could never stay mad for long though, so when I spoke the word a small smile forced its way onto my lips. They looked at me relieved.

The next couple of days were quite uneventful. I didn't wake up with them in my bed anymore, nor did they try to come into the bathroom while I was showering. This left me relieved and disappointed at the same time. I did get the occasional glance in my direction however and sometimes a touch that lingered a little too long. I took pleasure in these moments and slowly I felt myself falling for all three of them.

One day I got home and didn't hear a sound in the house. I looked in the living room. No one there. I listened closely. Not a sound. I wondered whether I had forgotten about a plan we had to execute today, or maybe if they had mentioned something about going out. I didn't think they mentioned anything though. I walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

Bakura was standing in the kitchen. Back turned to me. "Hey" I greeted. "I wondered where you guys were, I thought you had all gone out or something."

He didn't respond. Thinking something was wrong I carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. He still didn't respond.

"Bakura?" I turned him around. He wasn't wearing a shirt under his open vest. He had an unreadable expression on his face. With a concerned look, I gently wiped some lost strands of hair out of his face. A small smile was adorning his features now. I smiled tentatively back.

"Are you oke?"

Instead of answering me he grabbed a glass of cola that was on the counter. Drinking it, drops of the liquid spilled down his lips, over his chin, dripping on his exposed chest. I couldn't help but follow the small drops with my eyes. He put the glass down. He didn't wipe the drops. His smile, was more of a grin again now and had gotten a little wider.

I resisted the urge I felt to lick the drops off him. Instead I carefully wiped them away with my sleeve. He suddenly moved away to the living room. Seducing me by dropping his vest, showing off his well-toned back, what else could I do but follow?

_Let's get it on. _I thought with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Footnote: If you want to know how exactly it went down, read the next chapter. Be warned though! It contains very explicit content.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: This chapter contains very explicit content.

* * *

I found Bakura leaning against the wall with his back. I walked towards him, studying his appealing upper body. _He's toying with me. _He was looking at the floor, hair falling over his eyes. I lifted his chin up, looking into his brown/red eyes. Carefully placing both of my hands on his chest I got even closer. I could feel my heart beating in my throat. My hands felt their way down his body.

I heard a sound to my right, coming from upstairs. I snapped my head in that direction. I saw no one.

Bakura pushed me gently off of him and I watched him go upstairs.

_Definitely a trap. _

Curiosity (and desire) won of course, so I followed him up.

The doors to my room and Ryou's were both open. There was no one there. Moving along I came to Akefia's and Bakura's door. Bakura's was open too. But no one there.

I turned to Akefia's door, it was slightly ajar. I pushed it open slowly. Bakura was standing there again, right in front of the bed. Back turned to me.

I walked up to him carefully. When I got close he turned around and sat down on the end of the bed. I noticed a pair of brown feet next to him. Akefia was lying stretched out on the bed, wearing just his usual cloth.

Bakura shifted back so he could lie down next to Akefia. I felt their eyes pinned on me. My heart was really pounding now.

Next to the thief king Bakura's body didn't seem all that muscular, not like it did when he was downstairs just now.

I walked around the bed to Bakura's side. Two pair of eyes following me. I trailed my hand over his leg, up to his face while I walked.

I glanced over to Akefia. He moved to the side making room for me in the middle of the bed. I felt my face grow warm.

Akefia reached out a hand to me. I took it cautiously in my own. Leaning my other hand on Bakura's chest I carefully climbed over him.

Sitting on my knees I let my right hand trail Bakura and my left Akefia. Akefia was so muscular. I ran my fingers over his abs. My breathing was becoming more heavy. _They're not even doing anything, why am I doing this? _

Akefia got half up. Leaning on one elbow. He used his other to caress my face and then my arm.

Bakura followed his example. Their eyes never left mine.

Akefia put a hand on my face turning my head towards his. He moved his lips closer to mine. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing.

Instead of receiving a kiss he let go of my face and lay back down again. Shocked I opened my eyes and remembered I had to breathe again.

Bakura sat up more straight, wiped my hair out of the way and kissed my jawline gently. He too lay back down.

_What?! That's all? _I wanted more, needed more.

_No, no. Restrain yourself. _

I wanted to back up to the end of the bed when I felt the bed behind me lower because a new weight got on it. I felt a pair of hands on my back and a voice whispered in my right ear: "Easy, relax yourself."

I closed my eyes as I felt his hot breath in my ear. I wondered when he'd join us.

The other two both took a hand of mine and caressed their bodies with it. Ryou wrapped one hand around my waste holding my hair aside with the other so he could kiss the back of my neck. Gently he started undoing the zipper from my vest. My hands were still occupied and I didn't want them to stop.

He slipped my vest of me, making Akefia and Bakura let go of my hands for a moment. Ryou made me turn around and lie down between the other two. He too was shirtless.

While Ryou lifted my shirt a little and started kissing my stomach Akefia and Bakura both turned on their sides towards me. While Bakura started kissing my neck Akefia just looked me in the eye, his face hovering closely above mine. I made soft sounds of pleasure, my breath ragged.

I couldn't resist any longer. I put my hand on the back of the thief king's head and forced his lips onto mine. I fiercely kissed him and he passionately kissed back only stopping to catch a breath at some point.

After a minute or so he pulled back, letting Bakura take over. I looked into his ever evil looking eyes for a fragment of a second before I kissed him just as passionately, wrapping a hand in his hair.

Ryou had slowly been lifting my shirt higher. The edge of my bra was visible now and he let his tongue follow the border.

Moaning into the heated kiss with Bakura I felt Akefia chewing my earlob. Ryou was tugging on my pants now. I let him take it off me, hardly noticing it at all.

The kiss stopped to my displeasure and Bakura and Akefia were now both kissing the side of my neck, making me moan louder.

I felt Ryou's hands trailing up on the inside of legs. Stopping in time and repeating the movement. I gasped as a hand made its way under my shirt in between my breasts, trailing the edges of my bra.

Another hand pulled up my shirt even more before I felt myself lifted and the shirt taken off entirely.

The kissing commenced. One of them was working on my lips, another was kissing his way down from my throat and the third was kissing his way up on the inside of my thigh getting dangerously close to my crotch.

I felt a warm, wet tongue under my bra making its way to my nipple. I moaned loud when the tongue reached its goal.

I stopped the heated kiss with Akefia and used my right hand to roll Bakura on his back again. I climbed on top him, careful not to kick Ryou. Bakura grinned up at me irresistibly.

Entwining my hand in his hair again I kissed him fiercely. My tongue finding its way in and dominating the kiss. I felt his bulge underneath me and his naked legs next to mine. _When did he take his pants off? _

I hardly had time to wonder about this, because adjusting to the new situation the other two climbed closer. Ryou practically on top of me, Akefia kissing my bare shoulder.

While I was ravaging Bakura someone unhooked my bra and forced the straps off my arms one by one. I felt it get tugged away from in between me and Bakura. Still holding my hands in his hair I pulled back from the kiss and continued in his neck. Earning moans from him this time.

Bakura rolled over throwing me on my back again and himself half on top of me. Ryou who had been on top of us both ended up on my other side.

Akefia who was now the furthest away climbed over us on my legs. In between all the touches and kisses I still noticed from the feeling on my legs that he must have taken his last piece of clothing off. I felt Bakura smirk as he kissed towards my naked breasts.

Ryou, held his face above mine, looking into my eyes with his big brown ones. Gently as ever he kissed my lips. As gentle as he was, Bakura was not. He had reached my right breast by now and was chewing it hungrily, squeezing the other one hard with his right hand. I moaned loudly into Ryou's kiss.

Akefia in the meantime was already sneaking my underwear over my ankles. I felt something large near my entrance.

Panicking I opened my eyes. I pushed Ryou a little out of the way so I could see Akefia. Reaching out to him I grasped his muscular arm and dug my nails in his skin. He gently lay his hand on mine.

Looking me in the eye he said "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Still seeing my panicked look he added "Really, trust me." He kissed my hand softly and I let go, letting Ryou continue kissing me.

Bakura had switched to my other breast now and was licking my nipple. I gasped out of pleasure entwining one hand in Bakura's hair and the other in Ryou's, holding them in place. I tried to focus on these two while I felt Akefia slowly penetrate me, going softly back and forth.

I knew he was being gentle, but it still hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut as my body tensed. Noticing, Ryou and Bakura stroked me tenderly.

Bakura and Ryou switched, letting Ryou take care of my chest now and Bakura of my lips.

As Akefia entered me entirely and started going in and out faster the pain faded, making room for pleasure. I felt heat rise to my face as I moaned and gasped (and occasionally yelped when Ryou pinched a nipple) into Bakura's kiss.

I heard Akefia moan something in a foreign language and he pulled back. He pulled Ryou off me and switched places with him.

I felt Ryou's smaller member enter. It hurt a little, but not so much as before. He kept going in and out faster. Faster than Akefia had done. I felt the ecstasy and moved with Ryou.

Needing the air I pulled away from the kiss with Bakura to pant and moan out loud.

Bakura took my hand and placed it on his bulging shaft. I squeezed it a little while moving the skin up and down. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

In the meantime Akefia was running his hands all over my body kissing me everywhere he could.

Ryou came with a loud moan and pulled out of me. Bakura looked at me, as if for permission, which I gave with a weak grin.

He switched positions with Ryou. He entered me slowly. Again it hurt a little, but his member didn't feel bigger than Ryou's.

The pleasuring feeling came again and I gave in to it. _I've wanted him for so long. _I let the other two kiss me and bite me and caress me as they pleased.

It took him a little longer than Ryou before he came, muttering an unintelligible sound.

Panting, he pulled out of me. He lay down on me, earning a disgruntled snort from Akefia. Letting our breathing quiet down he looked into my eyes with his usual evil grin on his face. "Don't you dare." I told him still panting slightly. He chuckled. "I would never say… " He said while bringing his lips next to my ear, "I told you so."

* * *

I hope you all liked it!


End file.
